


your praise isn't necessary, really

by joltik



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth "power bottom" Eisner, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Riding, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joltik/pseuds/joltik
Summary: Edelgard isn't surprised to see her wife tired after a very long day. What she ends up wanting to do in spite of that is a little more surprising.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 7
Kudos: 196





	your praise isn't necessary, really

**Author's Note:**

> technically not my first time writing edeleth strap, but it's the first one i'm posting (you'll have to wait for the nsfw edeleth zine to see the other one)
> 
> ...funny enough, both times i've written edelgard as the one wearing the strap, when i tend to imagine them doing it the other way more often. but also, Both Is Good
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoy the food

It’s been a long and busy day for her wife, Edelgard knows. It’s rare for Byleth to be the busier one, between the two of them; while Byleth is empress and thus co-ruler, her role politically is mostly ceremonial and symbolic, rather than taking an active role in ruling the country. This is Byleth’s own preference, the woman having admitted to feeling out of her depth whenever she attends meetings with Edelgard. Edelgard can’t say she’s surprised, given Byleth’s background in politics being...minimal, to say the least. It is important to her that her wife maintains a solid general understanding of the political landscape and current events, but otherwise she is content to let her keep mainly to the background. That being said, there are certain matters in which Byleth is willing to volunteer for duty, particularly matters concerning the military or diplomacy.

Byleth has spent much of today meeting with foreign diplomats, so it is no surprise to Edelgard when Byleth pulls her aside wanting to retire early for the night. She _is_ slightly surprised when Byleth immediately pulls her to bed with her and kisses her breathless, but it’s hard for her to be too surprised by that, either, knowing her.

“You aren’t...too tired for this, are you?” she asks Byleth when she has her halfway disrobed (it is remarkable how quick her love has become at stripping her of her many layers of clothing when she wants her naked).

At this, Byleth pauses, thinking. “Hmm...I _am_ pretty tired,” she says. “But I also really want you right now.”

Edelgard looks up at her as she undoes her chest linens, unable to fight a smile. “You were thinking about this all day, weren’t you.”

“Yeah. I think about you always,” Byleth says, cupping Edelgard’s cheek in her hand. Edelgard leans in to her touch. “I want to, but...I’m not sure I have the energy to top. You up for taking charge?”

Edelgard laughs. “Is that a challenge?”

“If you want it to be.”

“What do you want me to do?” she says, her voice soft, slightly husky with want.

“Hmm...can you get the strap? I want you to fuck me, El. If you’re okay with that.”

“Oh....yes, that sounds. Agreeable.”

The two of them finish undressing, and Edelgard retrieves the toy and harness from their bedside drawer, as well as a phial of oil. She sets those aside for now, turning her attention to Byleth.

She’s wet already, Edelgard finds—soon to be more so, as Edelgard preps her, opens her. One finger for a start, then two. She probably doesn’t need to do too much here, Byleth’s already so wet, but she’s going to be careful nonetheless, not wanting to hurt her. As Edelgard fingers her, Byleth leans in, pulls her in for a kiss, tender and sweet. It’s nice, feeling her gasp, shudder against her, swallowing the sweet noises she makes as she opens her up.

When Edelgard is satisfied that she has prepped Byleth adequately, she pulls on the harness. She unstops the phial to drip some of the oil onto her fingers, using it to slicken the toy until she feels that it is sufficiently coated.

Edelgard nudges Byleth’s legs open, positions the tip of the toy at Byleth’s entrance. “Are you ready, my love?” she murmurs.

“Yeah, please...” Byleth says, her eyes shining with unabashed _want_.

She pushes in. Slow and gentle at first, to ease her in. Byleth groans, low and heady, and it’s a beautiful sound to Edelgard’s ears. _She’s_ beautiful, like this. At all times, but like this especially. It’s somewhat rare for them to do this...like this, Byleth frequently being the more active partner and Edelgard content to allow her to take the lead, but seeing her like this is one of the many benefits, being able to do this for her.

“Mm...good…” Byleth breathes out, leaning into her thrusts, into her. “You’re so good, El...” She bites back a moan, makes eye contact with her. “Such...such a good girl.”

Edelgard immediately flushes, feeling her face and ears grow warm. “How many times have I told you before…” she says, trying and failing miserably at keeping how flustered she is out of her voice, “that...your praise isn’t necessary.”

“It... _hff_ , it is, though. You deserve it.”

“B-be that as it may…”

“Besides...I know you like it.”

“I—that’s—”

“You’re...you’re so cute when you’re like this, El. So cute... _hah_...so cute and flustered.”

“I...I beg you to stop tormenting me like this, my love.”

“Only...only if you really mean it. If you really don’t like it.”

“I...that’s…” Edelgard’s face burns. She opens her mouth, closes it again.

Byleth beams up at her, and in this moment Edelgard both loves and hates seeing her smile. “Here, let me just…” she says, before abruptly flipping their positions, moving so quickly that Edelgard barely registers that it’s happening before she’s done.

“By—Byleth, you…”

“Yes, El?” Byleth says, looking far too pleased with herself. The toy had slipped out of her in the process of the reversal, so Byleth guides the tip back into herself, grinding back down onto it with a groan. It’s...a truly erotic sight, the look of bliss on her face, the heave of her breasts as she moves.

“My love, I th—I thought you were too tired for this.”

“I guess I got...my second wind. It’s because... _ha_ , it’s because you’re so cute, and sexy...it uh...it energizes me.” 

Edelgard groans at that, and she is immediately embarrassed to be affected this much by her words, especially when it’s mostly nonsense. “What does that...even mean…”

Byleth closes her eyes, rocks hard against her, lets out a sweet, soft noise. “God, El. Your dick is so big inside of me… It’s so good. You’re so good.”

“It’s...a toy,” Edelgard huffs. “It would be the same size...and the same shape, on anyone. It has—it has nothing to do with me.”

“But it’s because it’s you...that it’s good. It feels so good in me...because it’s you.”

“That doesn’t...even make sense,” Edelgard grumbles, all too aware of how red she must be.

“That’s okay,” Byleth says. From the look on her face, from the sound of her voice, Edelgard can tell that she’s close. So she rocks up into her, meets Byleth’s movements with her own thrusts, and is rewarded with Byleth’s sweet moans. “ _Yeah_...like that...you’re so—so good to me, El. I’m... _aah_ …”

Byleth’s hand drops down between her legs to touch herself, and Edelgard pulls it away. Shakes her head at Byleth’s look of confusion, says, “Let me.”

It just takes a little more to bring her over the edge, and she is rewarded by Byleth crying out, shuddering against her as she rides out her aftershocks before collapsing against her. Edelgard runs a hand over Byleth’s forehead, brushing the hair out of her face; she half expects her to pass out, but Byleth blinks up at her. “Hey,” she says, a goofy smile on her face.

“Hey,” says Edelgard, and she can’t help but smile back.

“Come here,” Byleth says, and at first Edelgard thinks she wants to cuddle until she says, “I wanna eat you out.”

“I...I thought you were exhausted, my love.”

“I still want to take care of you. Take off the harness and come here.” Edelgard sighs and does so. Byleth, lying flat on the bed, coaxes her hips forward until she’s near level with her mouth and says, “This way, I can just lie back and don’t really have to do anything, see?”

Edelgard nearly says something, but before she can, Byleth’s tongue makes contact with her folds and steals her breath away. Edelgard shudders against her, a moan tearing its way out of her throat beyond her control.

It doesn’t take long, not with how turned on, how close she already is. Byleth eats from her like she’s delectable, like she’s a feast, keeps going through her aftershocks and Edelgard’s momentarily afraid that she’s going to try to keep going for a second round.

When Byleth’s finished, Edelgard pulls away, lying down next to her love. Byleth hums, a contented look on her face. “Thank you,” she says, beaming at Edelgard.

Edelgard smiles back. “No, thank you, you silly woman,” she says, pulling close to her, and within a minute, Byleth is dozing off.


End file.
